And That's All I Needed
by almakazam
Summary: She has to make a decision between the guy who proposed to her and her best friend. He has to decide whether to let things stay as they are or make a difference in their relationship.
1. Karen's POV

**Karen's POV**

* * *

_Would you still confess to your best friend even though you know it will always be unrequited?_

* * *

"He's proposed to you right?!" Ann, my hyper orange-haired friend exclaimed giddily.

"Did he already? I saw him buy a blue feather when you weren't around earlier!" Claire added, holding her flushed face.

I sighed. Ann and Claire have been bugging me all day long about this proposal thing from Jack.

"Yes." I answered bluntly.

They stared at me with arched brows.

"What? That's all you have to say? No reaction at all?" Ann demanded me, bewildered.

"I'm in no mood for being excited or whatever like the two of you." I rolled my eyes and folded my arms, leaning myself on the cold, brick wall of the supermarket.

"Getting married soon doesn't strike any excitement in you?" The blonde farmer tilted her head. "So… You're annoyed at the idea?"

"No. I don't feel… anything. I haven't given him an answer. I told him that I'll think about it overnight." I heaved another sigh. "You guys went here in the middle of the night just to confirm that?"

They nodded, their enthusiastic grins widely stretched on their blushing faces.

"You two… are complete idiots."

"Aw shucks Karen, we were just excited!" Ann laughed. "But why didn't you accept it right away?"

"But seriously, Karen," Claire's eyes looked at me with concern. "I know it's normal that you call us stupid and be this grouchy, but… today, you're really different. Are you okay?"

_Am I okay?_

"…"

"Sorry for disturbing you." Ann, smiling sheepishly, pulled Claire's arm and started to walk away. "If you need anything, we'll be hanging out by the beach 'til midnight."

"Please be alright, okay Karen?" Claire waved goodbye and they vanished into the night.

As soon as I felt I was alone, tears started to well up in the corners of my eyes. I weakly sat down on the bench nearby and finally, I could let out my feelings without anyone seeing my fragility.

I am crying about the fact that Jack has asked my hand for marriage… And now my time for making a decision has become severely limited and crucial.

Jack is very kind, hardworking, sunny and… just as many would say perfect. And yes, I am attracted to him. We've been going out on dates several times and my friends like him for me.

I should be happy, that a guy like him wants me to be his wife. When he knelt down earlier and gave me the blue feather, my mind went blank.

I took the blue feather, and promised him that I'd give my answer tomorrow.

How can I ever be happy?

How can I be happy if I've been in love with my best friend?

Who should I choose?

I've always liked Rick since we were kids. Through it all, we were always together. He was there for me when I fell on my bike for the first time. I was there to beat up the bullies who were making fun of him in third grade. We always explored and camped in the forest together, pretending to be heroes and playing with a then young Pastor Carter. When his father left, I promised him I'll always support him and help him in any way I can.

Rick was… a sweet friend. He always puts up a bright smile when he sees me. He constantly tells me that I look pretty and cute in this and that when we were younger. He was always my escort and dance partner. He continuously told me good things about myself as we grew up, and he never hesitated to compliment me…. Until sometime, it stopped.

He changed. He suddenly started annoying and teasing me and always bickered about everything I do. A question like, "Do I look good in this dress?" and he would answer a ton of ridicules. In return, I give him a punch or two. I wonder whatever happened to the sweet little guy I grew up with. Of course, he still remains as my escort and dance partner despite the sarcasms.

When it gets to serious matters though, he will be the most reliable person you can run to. And that part of him never changed… The part of which he is my best friend.

Best friends… and that's all we'll ever be, I guess.

I've always felt that what I feel for him has been one-sided from the very start. And now that he's stopped being so sweet and nice to me, it confirmed it. It was unrequited…

Do I need to bother to confess to Rick, even though I know it's one-sided?

It should've been okay to confess but… Jack has already made his move. If only he didn't propose so early… No that's wrong. It was my fault. If only I told Rick about my feelings from the start, then no one else would get hurt. Maybe if I just confessed before and got rejected right away, I would have loved Jack more and maybe so, I would've answered "yes" earlier.

Rather than taking the risk to break my friendship with Rick and hurt Jack… I'd choose to seal away my feelings and marry Jack. He's not that hard to love… He's a good man, and there's an attraction already right? Maybe if I pursue these budding feelings, I could be happy…

A life with Jack should be happy, right?

"…"

Then why am I constantly crying at the idea?

Why do I feel a great deal of sadness at the possibility I'm getting married to a guy other than Rick?

"… I can't…"

I can't. I can't bring myself to be happy. I love Rick more than anyone else… and I can only be happy with him. Sweet or rude or stupid, Rick has always been the same person I've loved since forever.

But… he will never return my feelings.

"This is hard…" I smacked my forehead, and let out a gust of annoyance (with myself).

"What is?"

This can't be. That voice…

I quickly wiped away my tears and toughened up. "W-What are you doing here, Rick?"

"N-Nothing… Just taking a stroll…" He drew closer and sat beside me. "Anyway… what a softie you are after all. Beating me up and calling me stupid, then I see you crying like this…"

I didn't answer. I kept on drying my tears and tried to sort out my thoughts.

"Hmph. So then, what were you saying that was hard?"

"You probably heard it…"

"Oh that … So Jack finally proposed to you, huh?"

I nodded quietly.

"When… When are you getting married?"

"I haven't accepted his proposal… yet… I told him I needed more time to think…" I replied, averting my eyes to look at his face.

"Pfft," He stifled his laughter. "What's more to think about? You've been going out several times already right? Besides… He's good for you, too. Not that you're good for him though… Ha ha! Just kidding."

"…"

"You know Karen, even though your hair is weird and your voice sounds like a parrot, a girl like you should marry him! As your best friend, I think you'll be very happy with him, too."

"…"

_Why, Rick? Why are you so mean?_

"Aw, why are you crying again? Don't tell me you're all sensitive and got hurt by what I said. It's j-just a joke! W-what I'm saying is… You should be with Jack." He grinned.

I gave him a hard slap on the face.

"Why are you so mean?!" I stood up and yelled at him, my eyes brimming with hot and painful tears.

"H-hey! I told you, I was just kidding about you sounding like a parrot!"

"That's not it!"

"… Ah! I was just joking about your hair, too!"

"You dumbass! Not that!" I breathlessly cried. "You're so mean! H-How c-can you tell me to marry Jack?! Of all people…"

"K-Karen…?" His voice trembled.

I fell down on my knees and cried angrily. "Why… Of all people who will support the idea… why should it be you…"

"I'm your best friend, Karen… I would want you to have a better life…" He quietly answered.

"My best friend…! It's normal for you to think of what's better for me… B-But! I like you Rick! I always had, you dumb, stupid jerk! D-Do you think I'll be happier with Jack?! Is that your honest opinion about this!?" I snapped at him.

He stared at me with a stunned expression. I haven't cooled down from my anger.

"Do you… want an honest view… from me?"

I suddenly felt a shiver run down my spine. Rick… What did he mean…?

_Wait, did I just confess to him?!_

"Honest? Okay… I'll be honest! The truth is… I like your hair because it's so soft and smooth. And your voice? It doesn't sound like a parrot at all! I really like hearing it. I like you singing because your voice soothes me and it's… it's just beautiful!" He blurted out, his fist balled on his sides.

I carefully stood up, dumbfounded.

He went on. "The time when your new Goddess Festival dress arrived, you asked me if it looks good on you right? What I really wanted to tell you is that I've never seen you so radiant and pretty! The time when I said that you're a real sucker for trying to cook, I wanted to say that I like your determination!"

"H-Huh?"

"All these years… I wanted to say you're beautiful! Amazing! Talented! Radiant! Incredible! Thoughtful…! I've kept these things to myself…" He knelt down weakly, and I think he's actually sobbing. (What a loser… But I love this loser.) "I never wanted to hurt you and say mean stuff, but… every time I would want to tell you those… I get uneasy and uncomfortable…"

So all these times…?

"Karen…" He quickly added. "I'm sorry… For being dishonest."

"…"

"And you know what… The thing with Jack… the truth is. I'm very, very defiant with the idea. I would never want to see you with another guy."

My eyes bulged wide. No words could escape from my lips. Rick has made me speechless.

"…If I said I love you… Would that make up your mind?"

A relieved smile stretched across my exhausted face.

And that's all I needed to hear.


	2. Rick's POV

**Rick's POV**

* * *

_Would you still try to confess if you know she's better off with him?_

* * *

"You're not going to do anything about it?" Popuri asked me as I was spacing off by the window.

"About what?"

"You know, Jack proposing to Karen. I still don't know if she's accepted the blue feather though." She sighed. "She's your best friend, Rick! Shouldn't you talk to her somehow about it?"

"She knows what she's doing. Besides, she'll eventually accept the marriage proposal, if she hasn't yet. I approve Jack for her." I grinned.

My sister's ruby eyes seemed worried. "Don't you like her?"

"Karen… is better off with Jack." I responded, looking out the window. "Ha! And I liked her when we were kids. We're only best friends now, you know."

"…Really?"

"Of course, and as her mean best friend, I would always want her to take the better and happier future. No one else in this town deserves to be her husband except Jack." I nodded, explaining to Popuri. But it's as if I was trying to convince myself as well. "Especially that rotten Kai!"

"Oh, Rick! You're involving Kai again! You're so annoying!" With that, she stomped out of the living room and continued to complain as she climbed up the stairs.

Thank goodness. With my sister's questions, I couldn't exactly maintain my composure… Especially that Jack has asked Karen's hand for marriage. It was hard to contain my real emotions after hearing it.

_I wanted to be happy for her._

She was, after all, going with this guy, who's far better than I am. And he was doing everything to make Karen happy and safe. She's in good hands and I've got nothing to worry about.

Besides, she seems a bit infatuated with him too. So who am I to interfere with her happiness?

"You better go talk to her, dear."

"H-Huh, what are you saying, mom?" I was startled to hear my mother from behind.

"Oh, you." She giggled lightly. "I'm your mother. You can't hide anything from me. It's still obvious that your feelings for her are still there."

I sighed. "And so what if I still like her? There's nothing ever good if I tell her now. Our friendship will be ruined, and she'll have trouble in coping with her marriage with Jack."

"How do you know that? You haven't even tried confessing to her."

I leaned my head lightly on the wall and mumbled, "But there's a ninety-nine percent that I'll get rejected. And another ninety-nine percent that I'll just be ruining things for her."

She patted my head and smiled kindly. "Then hold on to that one percent. And besides, haven't you been irritating her with your ridicules and mockeries, hmm, mister mean guy?"

"Err… I have my reasons."

"It's good that she's a nice person." She turned her back on me and headed for the stairs. "If I were her, I would've hated my own best friend for treating me like that."

"Yeah… She's nice…" I trailed off.

"That's why I want her to be my daughter. So go now and do what you have to do, okay dear?" And she completely vanished to the second floor after her last words.

What, I really do have to pester her by telling her that I love her?

With a heavy sigh, I stepped out of the house and decided to walk around the village while sorting out the chaotic thoughts in my head.

I know… I've been seriously harsh to her ever since I realized that it was too embarrassing. Those mean and rude jokes are all but lies.

I've always admired her since we were kids—she was so tough yet beautiful, caring and just incredibly awesome. I never hesitated to tell her that she was all that and I felt happy adoring her just like that. She was a friend I could count on and she was always there for me through good and bad times. Whatever happened, we were inseparable.

It was when I realized that I wasn't crushing on her anymore when we got older. The innocent admiration I felt for her blossomed, and it was nurtured further without me realizing it. It came to the point that I've really fallen for my best friend.

I was so scared to tell and show her. I knew that she's only thought of me as a best friend. That's why I never confessed to her. And to suppress my feelings, I started to lie and tease her.

And besides, every time I think of telling her she's beautiful or what, there's this uncomfortable feeling kicking in… You know, red, hot cheeks, stuttering and the weird floating feeling… But that was a wrong move, I suppose.

All my honest feelings, all that I wanted to tell her, it kept on piling up. I'm actually surprised yet relieved that she still says I'm her best friend even though I've become such a rude jackass to her.

Karen was compassionate. She never hesitates to help someone in need, may it be giving advice or doing errands for them. Her confidence makes her radiant and she makes people smile with her presence. And despite my stupidity, she's okay with me being her escort and partner during festivals.

But when matters are serious, like when she has problems, I really do get worked up and help her anyway I can. In that way, I could make up for all the mean things I've done… By being a dependable best friend.

Yeah… Best friends.

She was just chill with my sudden harshness, as if it doesn't really affect her if I adore her or not. That's why I know this is one-sided.

Maybe I should go see her now… and apologize. And then congratulate her.

"…"

What a piercing feeling.

Thinking about her getting married to another guy… It's too cruel for me. I can't bear with the idea. But she's already getting married to a rightful man, right? I should be happy for her. I must convince myself to accept this and be a good friend.

"…"

Can I ever be happy?

I must. I'll stop ruining her life with my stupidity and selfishness. This time, I have to support her with the path she's taking. If my best friend is happy, so should I.

I'm ready to bring on my best smile and congratulate her.

I was surprised to see Karen seated on the bench where we usually sit during mornings… But I was even more shocked to see that she was crying as I drew nearer.

"This is hard…" She exhaled noisily.

"What is?" I asked without a second thought.

She must've not noticed me earlier. She hastily dried her tears. "W-What are you doing here, Rick?"

"N-Nothing… Just taking a stroll…" I sat beside her nervously. I wanted to hug her, but… "Anyway… what a softie you are after all. Beating me up and calling me stupid, then I see you crying like this…"

She remained silent.

"Hmph. So then, what were you saying that was hard?"

"You probably heard it…" She quietly answered.

"Oh that … So Jack finally proposed to you, huh?"

She nodded.

"When… When are you getting married?"

"I haven't accepted his proposal… yet… I told him I needed more time to think…"

_She… hasn't?_

"Pfft, what's more to think about? You've been going out several times already right? Besides… He's good for you, too. Not that you're good for him though… Ha ha! Just kidding."

"…"

I continued blabbing on. But it's more like I'm convincing these to myself more than to her. Every word that slipped from my mouth struck like a pierce. I was forcing her to marry him.

"You know Karen, even though your hair is weird and your voice sounds like a parrot, a girl like you should marry him! As your best friend, I think you'll be very happy with him, too."

"…"

She has to make a decision now… She has to make up her mind and tell me she's gonna marry him before…

_Before I break down and tell her everything…_

If I could hear her say that she's going with it, it might help me to forget my long-time feelings.

Oh shoot. I think I overdid it this time. She was crying again! Was the parrot thing too much? I tried to smile. "Aw, why are you crying again? Don't tell me you're all sensitive and got hurt by what I said. It's j-just a joke! W-what I'm saying is… You should be with Jack."

Without missing a beat, her numb hand slapped my face.

"Why are you so mean?!" She stood up and snapped at me.

"H-hey! I told you, I was just kidding about you sounding like a parrot!"

"That's not it!"

_Eh? So it must be…!_

"… Ah! I was just joking about your hair, too!"

"You dumbass! Not that! You're so mean! H-How c-can you tell me to marry Jack?! Of all people…"

"K-Karen…?"

She fell on her knees. "Why… Of all people who will support the idea… why should it be you…"

"I'm your best friend, Karen… I would want you to have a better life…"

"My best friend…! It's normal for you to think of what's better for me… B-But! I like you Rick! I always had, you dumb, stupid jerk! D-Do you think I'll be happier with Jack?! Is that your honest opinion about this!?" She yelled at me.

_Wait. What did she say? She likes… me?_

This… This may be the chance I have to tell her. "Do you… want an honest view… from me?"

She stared at me, breathless and confused.

"Honest? Okay… I'll be honest! The truth is… I like your hair because it's so soft and smooth. And your voice? It doesn't sound like a parrot at all! I really like hearing it. I like you singing because your voice soothes me and it's… it's just beautiful!"

All the things I've wanted to say…

"The time when your new Goddess Festival dress arrived, you asked me if it looks good on you right? What I really wanted to tell you is that I've never seen you so radiant and pretty! The time when I said that you're a real sucker for trying to cook, I wanted to say that I like your determination!"

"H-Huh?" She gasped, dumbfounded.

"All these years… I wanted to say you're beautiful! Amazing! Talented! Radiant! Incredible! Thoughtful…! I've kept these things to myself…" I fell on my wobbly knees and finally, tears streamed down my face. "I never wanted to hurt you and say mean stuff, but… every time I would want to tell you those… I get uneasy and uncomfortable… Karen…I'm sorry… For being dishonest."

"…"

"And you know what… The thing with Jack… the truth is. I'm very, very defiant with the idea. I would never want to see you with another guy."

She never said a word. Maybe, this will make all the difference—the difference I've wanted.

"…If I said I love you… Would that make up your mind?"

I felt a heavy burden just got lifted from my chest.

And that's all I needed to tell her.


End file.
